


Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let your hair down

by Maykind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykind/pseuds/Maykind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: in wich Sansa's name is Rapunzel and Willas doesn't have a bad leg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let your hair down

Once upon a time there was a man and a woman, who so badly wished for a child. One day the woman hoped that god would full fill their wish. They had a little window in their home, from which you could see a beautiful garden, with flowers and herbals. There was a fence around the garden and no one dared to come to the garden, because the owner was a witch, who had very much power, and whom all the people were scared of.  
One day the woman stood at the window and looked at the garden. She saw a patch, with the most fresh and green and delicious looking Rapunzel. Then she became hungry, she so badly wanted to eat the Rapunzel and every day that passed she became hungrier. Then one day the man asked:  
“What is wrong with you, love?”  
“Ah”, she answered “If I do not get the Rapunzel, from the garden behind our house, I will die”  
The man who so dearly loved his wife, thought: You should rather bring your wife the Rapunzel, than seeing her starving’  
So at night then the man climbed over the fence of the witch, he took a handful of Rapunzel with him and he gave it to his wife. His wife made delicious salad and she ate it in hurry. She liked it so much, that the next day her hunger had grown. So the man needed to go once again to the garden and bring her some. But this time when the man had climbed over the fence, he was frightened when he saw the witch standing bevor him.  
“How dare you”, she scowled, “come to my garden and steel my Rapunzel! You shall be punished!”  
“Ah”, he answered “I beg for mercy! My wife saw your Rapunzel and she became hungry, she would have starved, if she had not eaten some of it.  
”Then the witch seemed a little bit less angry and said to him: “If this is the truth, you shall take as much Rapunzel with you, as you want to. But you will give me the child your wife is carrying, I shall be a good mother for it”  
The man was still so scared of the witch that he agreed. When his wife had given birth to their child, the witch named it Rapunzel and took it with her.  
Rapunzel was one of the most beautiful children on earth. When she became twelve, the witch locked her up in a tower, which lay near the forest. The tower had not a door nor stairs, but there was a little window. So every time the witch wanted to visit Rapunzel, she shouted:  
“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let your hair down.”  
Rapunzel had long, beautiful auburn hair. When she heard the witch, she opened her braids and let her hair fall all the way down to the witch, who climbed up by using her hair as a rope.   
After a few years the son of a lord, Willas rode often with his horse, through the forest. Then once he heard a voice so sweet that he followed it. He wanted so badly to meet the owner of the sweet voice, but once reached the tower were the voice came from he could not find a way inside the tower and he left. But the sound of the sweet voice was always in his thoughts, so he came every day to the forest and listened the sweet voice singing:  
“I loved a maid as fair as summer   
with sunlight in her hair.”  
“I loved a maid as red as autumn   
with sunset in her hair.”  
“I loved a maid as white as winter   
with moon glow in her hair.”

Then one day Willas stood behind a tree and saw that a witch was standing there and shouting:  
“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let your hair down”  
Then Rapunzel let her hair down and the witch climbed up.  
“If this is the only way up, I shall try my luck”, thought Willas.  
The next evening, Willas went to the tower and said:  
“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let your hair down.”  
When Rapunzel let her hair down and Willas climbed up. Rapunzel looked scared, when Willas came through the window. But then the lord’s son started talking with her and told her how her voice had melted his heart and that he needed to meet her. Rapunzel was not scared at all, when Willas proposed to her. She thought that he was very handsome, so she said yes and she laid her hand over his. Then she said:   
“I would like to go with you, but I do not know how” After a few moments she said, “In the future when every time you come visit me you shall bring a strand of silk with you, so that I will be able to braid a ladder and then I will climb down and you shall take me on your horse”  
So they met every evening, because the witch came only for a visited at day.  
The witch did not knew of the visits of Willas, but then one day, Rapunzel said:  
“Why does it take you so long to climb up, the young lord’s son is climbs faster”  
“You little stupid child”, screamed the witch, “What did you say? I tried to keep you safe and you betrayed me!”   
In her anger the witch wrapped some of Rapunzel’s hair on her left hand and with her right hand she took a pair of scissors and cut her auburn locks. She was so furious that she dragged Rapunzel to a dessert and left her there. At the same day the witch took Rapunzel’s hair and braided it. The witch took the hair and fixed it on some hooks. And then when the lord’s son came and said:  
“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let your hair down”  
The witch let the braids fall and when Willas climbed up, he did not saw his beloved Rapunzel, but an old, wrinkled witch, who stared daggers at him.   
“Aha”, she said, “you came to steal the girl away, but the little bird is not here any longer, you shall be punished for what you did. The thorns shall steel your eyesight and you will never be able to see Rapunzel again!”  
With that she shoved Willas out of the Window and he felt right onto the bushes with thorns. He did not die, but the thorns pricked his eyes. And he became blind. Willas wandered through the woods for many days until he reached a dessert, and there he heard a voice so sweet and soft that he knew who the owner was, the voice sang a long lost melody  
“I loved a maid as fair as summer   
with sunlight in her hair.”  
“I loved a maid as red as autumn   
with sunset in her hair.”  
“I loved a maid as white as winter   
with moon glow in her hair.”

He followed the voice and he heard little children laughing. Then Rapunzel ran to him crying, two tears fell on his eyes and then It was like a miracle he was able to see again. She was standing bevor him, more beautiful than ever and two children, a boy and a girl, who played tag behind her. The both of them had her eyes, the boy had his hair and the girl her hair. He took them with him to Highgarden. And there they lived happily until the end of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... It was so much fun writing this, my first fic. Tell me what you thought about this fic in the comments.  
> Thank you for leaving kudos:)


End file.
